zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Resurrección - Chapter Fourteen: Don't worry
Jeff: Wow so you passed through all that while training?! Goku: Yep. LT: That is incredible. Goku: I know. As they kept talking they saw Kotsu walking toward them. Goku: Please don't tell me its a missi- Kotsu: Indeed. Goku: Crap so what's the mission then? Kotsu: I'm gonna send you and Cocoa alone on this mission, by the way. Now, you will have to go to Hueco Mundo again to kill a Vasto Lorde class Menos. LT: A WHAT?! Kotsu: I don't need to repeat myself. LT: But those kind of Menos are hard for a captain level Soul Reaper! Surely they probably won't be able to handle it. Goku: Gee, thanks for having faith in us. LT: I'm sorry Goku, but I'm telling you the truth. Goku: We will take the mission, right Cocoa? Cocoa: *is a bit nervous* Yes... Goku: Ah don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Cocoa: I know... Kotsu: Good luck. Goku and Cocoa: Thanks... LT: Be careful. A Vasto Lorde is NOT easy to kill. Goku: I know, it's the highest class a Menos can reach. Jeff: I envy you, I wish I could go. Ella: Be careful you two. Goku and Cocoa: We will. Goten: If you two die, I will never forgive you. Goku: ....We won't...anyways are you ready to go Cocoa? Cocoa: *nods* Goku: Can anyone open a Senkaimon? I still haven't learned to open that. Cocoa: ...I will then. *opens a Senkaimon* Goku: Ah well...thanks. Cocoa: Your welcome. Goku: Well then...next stop, Hueco Mundo. LT, Ella, Goten, Jeff and Kotsu: Good luck. Goku and Cocoa: Thanks. They both passed trough the Senkaimon, and after a long walk through the Dangai they finally reached Hueco Mundo. Goku: This place never changes huh. Cocoa: Appears so. Goku: So lonely and silent...wow. As they started looking around a mysterious figure with a spiritual pressure similar to a Vasto Lorde's approached them. ???: Who are you..? Goku: I am Goku and this is Cocoa we are looking for a Vasto Lorde that we need to kill. ???: ....Is that so eh. The mysterious figure soon revealed itself as the Vasto Lorde they were looking for. Goku: Uh-oh, watch out Cocoa! This is our target! Cocoa: Okay! ???: My name is Shabba and now prepare to die! Goku and Cocoa: ....Dude that name is so lame. Shabba: ....Screw you both, now prepare to die! Goku: Yeeeeeeah Cocoa release your Zanpakuto first. Cocoa: Okay....Ass Sode no Shirayuki. *releases Zanpakuto* Goku: Okay no- Wait what? Cocoa: What if I say that my Zanpakuto releases even more power. Goku: ....Seems legit...anyways Awaken and Destroy Kuroiken! *releases his Zanpakuto* Cocoa: The release command changed? Goku: Yeah turns out that just saying awaken released part of its power I said the full release command. Cocoa: Oh okay then. Goku: Lets go! They both started to fight the Vasto Lorde as they slowly started to slow down due to the Vasto Lorde's spiritual pressure.'' ''' Goku: At this rate we will die. Cocoa: Bankai? Goku: ...Sure Goku and Cocoa: BANKAI! ''They both released their Bankai as they started to fight the Vasto Lorde again only to start slowing down after sometime. Goku: This is just impossible we are still slowing down with our Bankai's activated Cocoa: I know... Goku's Zanpakuto started to glow as the Arrancar Axel got released completely and struck down the Vasto Lorde in one hit. Goku: What the... Axel: Surprise i'm back! Goku: How did you get released?! Axel: The more you trained the more stronger I got its that simple. Goku: ....Damn it I only made it worse. Axel soon moved toward Goku stabbing him trough the chest. Axel: That's just payback for sealing me back the other time. Cocoa: GOKU! Goku: Damn it I left my guard down... Cocoa soon rushed to a dying Goku's side as Axel escaped trough a Senkaimon to the Soul Society but not before sealing their abilities to summon a Senkaimon. Axel: And with that I bid you farewell I have a whole world to destroy. Cocoa: Damn it Goku please don't die! Goku: It appears my year of training didn't pay off huh... Cocoa: It did just don't leave me here please! Goku: Sorry I can't do anything about it now but before dying I will give you something. Goku placed his hand on Cocoa's cheek allowing her to summon a Senkaimon again. Cocoa: What did you do..? Goku: You can go back to the Soul Society again now go and protect everyone. Cocoa: I won't leave you here! Goku: Just go please. Cocoa: Okay. Cocoa soon left crying trough a Senkaimon back to the Soul Society as Goku faded in a flash of light. Cocoa: I must warn them qui- As she arrived in the Soul Society she found that it was completely ruined already by the Arrancar Axel. Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction